


1 - "It will be fun, trust me."

by VickeyStar



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Missing Scene, Party that she gets invited to, and a nap, mal needs a hug, peaches are involved, possibly entirely false with canon, prompt thing, there is no beta and we dont know much about the creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “There’s to be a gathering in the forest, tonight. All the woodland creatures gather and have a celebration, every once in a while. I was wondering if you’d like to go, is all.”She looks like she’s actually considering it, which honestly isn’t something he’d expected.
Relationships: Maleficent & Diaval
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1 - "It will be fun, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> This could be completely off base we don't know much.   
If there is anyone who is a Maleficent 'verse expert (or knows really anything about the characters and creatures and such) please do message :)

They’ve only known each other for a year, Diaval not bothering to keep track of the time as Maleficent sends him back and forth from the Moors to the castle and back.

He’s become rather well-known in the Moors, the fairies and other woodland creatures either avoiding him or cowering in fear for the first month of his employment, more and more of them engaging with him after he’d saved that one toad from a couple of idiotic humans.

“Diaval! Diaval!”

He glances down in his raven form, delaying getting back to his mistress to land next to a small toadstool creature as she waves him down.

“There’s a forest gathering tonight, oh, please tell me you’ll come!” She gushes, patting what she can of his wings as he considers.

“I’ll try,” he kindly crows, already taking off to get to his mistress as she calls him again.

When he reaches her, she turns him back into a man mid-flight, and he knows its partially punishment for delaying so long, partially because she thinks it’s amusing to watch him stumble.

“Any news from the kingdom?” She asks, looking past him over the lake they’ve settled at.

He rubs his hands together.

“No, mistress. None from the kingdom.”

He immediately knows that the half-formed idea in his mind is a terrible one.

But.

She sends him a sharp glance, having caught on to his hesitation.

“Well, Diaval, what is it?”

He hesitantly speaks.

“There’s to be a gathering in the forest, tonight. All the woodland creatures gather and have a celebration, every once in a while. I was wondering if you’d like to go, is all.”

She looks like she’s actually _considering_ it, which honestly isn’t something he’d expected.

Truthfully, he’d expected to be a bird again at this point, flying back to his nest for the night.

She shakes her head, something wistful in her gaze clearing.

“No. it’s a terrible idea. They wouldn’t want me there, and I’m busy.”

Ah.

She just breaks his heart.

A soft smile grows on the raven-man’s face as he boldly reaches out, grabbing her hand.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

She lifts an eyebrow at their combined hands, her servant quickly dropping his as if scorched.

There’s something softer in her eyes, then, as she stares into his.

“I suppose one night wouldn’t hurt.”

~*~

Terrible, horrible, _wretched_ idea.

The whole night, there is a tension in the air as the forest is quiet, fairies and trolls making halfhearted efforts to keep the jovial air going after Maleficent arrives.

She hasn’t even done anything malicious, to any of the creatures, ever, that he knows of.

And yet, they’re all terrified of her.

She sits to the side, content with watching the creatures she spends her days protecting as they chitter and shiver in her presence, and Diaval can see the poor woman’s heart breaking in her eyes when she realizes they don’t actually feel comfortable in her presence.

And while she’s never claimed to be the nicest creature in the universe, Maleficent has never been outright cruel to anything that hasn’t deserved it.

She makes her exit soon after she arrives.

Diaval follows her, ignoring the panicked and questioning glances being sent his way by the creatures around them.

He hears over his shoulder some of the older creatures scolding the younger ones, old enough to remember when their dark fairy was a child full of life and joy, confident in the knowledge that she would never hurt them as she flew above the Moors.

It doesn’t take long for him to catch up to his mistress, gently pecking at her until she acquiesces and flicks a finger, green mist turning him into a man.

“I shouldn’t’ve come.” She starts.

He frowns.

“They’re just not used to your presence in that setting, is all. Come back, I’m sure we can still have fun tonight.” The raven-man puts a hesitant hand on her shoulder, fully expecting to be disintegrated, or worse.

She could always turn him into a _dog_.

Maleficent looks at his hand on her shoulder, and he’s reminded just how young she actually is.

Still a young woman, having to face rejection from her own home, the place she has and will always spend her life protecting no matter what it costs her.

She sits in silence with him, looking out at the small clearing they had stopped in as she thinks thoughts he could never hope to guess.

The silence is broken when they hear a shuffling in the trees behind them, Diaval looking over with shock and slight fear while Maleficent simply looks unimpressed.

Her eyebrows lift in surprise when a small sprout stumbles out of the woods, having been dragging a small plate behind it.

The plate has a singular peach on it, Maleficent confused as the sprout pushes it her way with a determined shove.

She reaches out, hesitant to scare the poor creature as it watches her slightly warily.

The peach is perfectly ripe, Maleficent magically cutting it to slices and chewing on one.

There’s a moment where even the air is still in anticipation, before she smiles.

The sprite grins up at her, accepting the small peach slice she hands it with a prideful nod of thanks as more creatures slowly emerge from the trees.

Diaval grins at the soft smile on his mistress’s lips, cockily plucking a peach slice from her fingers and taking a bite.

She squints teasingly at him as he eats his slice, holding her hand out for the many small creatures who have gathered to grab a slice of their own, until there is only the seed left.

The jovial mood of the partying creatures is back, Maleficent in the middle of it as she laughs good-naturedly at some of the bog creatures.

After the night wanes down, everyone gathered simply falling asleep on each other in the small clearing, Maleficent slips out of her position on the ground surrounded by sleeping creatures.

She steps silently around the sleeping Moors, stopping in the middle of the tiny clearing as she holds the peach seed.

She feels her magic enter the seed as it falls to the ground, burying itself and growing supernaturally fast as she watches.

He closes his eyes before she can see, but Diaval cannot suppress the smile on his lips as he senses her magic in the new tree, and when she sits back down, he intentionally-accidentally overbalances, laying down with his head in her lap.

His eyes closed, he can imagine her lifted eyebrow as she debates whether she should move him or not.

She surprises him by allowing him to stay in that position, the fairy herself laying back against one of the tree-guards as they rest.

Diaval grins contentedly, feeling her hand unconsciously pet his hair as she falls asleep.

And in the morning, he knows, if he gloats about this moment for even a second, there is a silent understanding between the two that she can and _will_ turn him into a dog.

edn


End file.
